Jill Tuck
'''Jill Tuck '''is a character in the ''Saw ''franchise. She is the ex-wife of John Kramer (Jigsaw) and later accomplice. History Background Jill was the wife of John Kramer and was seven months pregnant. She also ran a rehabilitation clinic for drug addicts with the motto "Cherish your life" which John used as the basis for his work later on as Jigsaw. One of her patients was a man named Cecil Adams, who became angry after waiting for several hours and pulled a knife on Jill but was subsequently stopped by John. Cecil later then attempted to rob the clinic while Jill was closing up for the night and John was waiting in his car. After stealing the drugs, Cecil accidentally hit Jill in the stomach with a door, causing her to miscarry her and John's unborn son, Gideon. Cecil fleed in a panic, and seeing Cecil escaped, John got out of his car and discovered Jill bleeding on the floor and carried her to the hospital. Months later, after they had divorced and John had been diagnosed with colon cancer and an inoperable brain tumor, Jill discovered photographs of Cecil in John's workshop, Jill questioned him, and he warned her not to return. Saw III Jill is seen in a flashback in which John hallucinates about her as the kidnapped doctor Lynn Denlon hesitantly performs brain surgery on him. She is shown at a park with John as he records her with a video camera. John, in a state of delirium, mistakes Lynn for Jill, and tells Lynn that he loves her. This causes Amanda Young, John's unstable apprentice, who had been watching, to become upset with Lynn. Saw IV Jill had been interrogated by FBI Agent Peter Strahm for information on Jigsaw while SWAT Commander Daniel Rigg is participating in one of Jigsaw's games. Jill's backstory is slowly revealed. Saw V Jill met Bernie Feldman the lawyer who was in charge of John's estate, who gave her a locked box that had been entrusted to him. After being shown a videotape of John telling her that she is his "heart" and that the contents of the box were of "grave importance", Jill pulled out a key strung on her necklace to unlock it. She looked inside, then closed the box and carried it out of the office without revealing it's contents. She later assisted Mark Hoffman, a Jigsaw apprentice and successor, frame Peter Strahm. She paid a visit to FIB Agent Dan Erickson and told him that Strahm was following her. Erickson had already taken note of Strahm's unusual behavior, and her visit heighten his suspicions. Saw VI Jill's box contained six envelopes (five of which contained the photographs for William Easton's game), a package and an updated version of the Reverse Beartrap that Jigsaw used on Amanda Young. She subsequently became something of an accomplice herself. When she and Hoffman met in the back office at her clinic, she give him envelopes 1 through 5 but hid anything else from him. She later delivered the package to Lawrence Gordon at the St. Eustace Hospital which contained a videotape for him. A flashback is then shown where John arrived at the clinic and warned her that her patients would still try to use her even though she was trying to help them mend their lives and shown her Amanda as proof that his methods work. Later, Jill came to the Gideon Meatpacking Plant and pleaded with John to stop what his doing. Not responding, John gave her the key to the box, saying that when the time is right she would know what to do with it. He also told her that he would provide a way for her out. Later, Jill took Hoffman by surprise, shocking him through an electrical device built into his chair. After strapping him down and placing the Reverse Beartrap 2.0. on him, she showed him the contents of the sixth envelope, which was his photograph, revealing that John's final request was for Jill to test him. She discarded the key and left him to die; her final words to him was "Game Over". Despite this, Hoffman managed to escape the trap, severely injuring his hand and face in the process. Saw VII Having seen him manage to escape, Jill agreed to testify against Hoffman in exchange for protection and immunity from prosecution. Although she is taken to a safehouse, Hoffman still sent videos to the officers, offering to end the current game if they turn her over to him. Jill is then placed in the police station's holding cell, but he sneaks into the building through the morgue and kills every officer in his path. Hoffman chased and knocked out Jill, straps her to a chair and places the original Reverse Beartrap on her, without a key. Hoffman watches Jill's mouth get ripped apart by the device, saying "Game Over" before leaving. Abilities Personality Quotes Category:Saw Characters